Wahl Icht
Wahl Icht is a high-tech machine of the Machias race that is part of the Alvarez Empire and as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. His epithet within the empire is "The Adjudicator". Profile and Stats Name: Wahl Icht Alias: The Adjudicator Age: Unknown Race: Machias Gender: Male Height: 170 cm (5'7") Weight: 125.2 kg (275.4 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Occupation: Shield of Spriggan Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Deceased Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Unknown *'Range': 400 Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius Key: Base | Assault Mode Appearance Wahl Icht is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy black hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye; his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are piercings, and his ears are studded with screws. For attire, the real Wahl wears orange coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic that exposes his metallic shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On each of his shoulders the symbol of the Alvarez Empire is located upon him, and he wears very long rubber black gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, Wahl wears black rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs. Personality Wahl is a maniacal individual who wears a crazed grin and violently cackles at things he finds humorous, including his own comrades' defeat and capture. However, even when he finds things humorless, he still laughs, such as at the prospect of the Grand Alliance sullying the name of the Alvarez Empire all by themselves. Wahl has also exhibited a degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the great Wahl" and the "Machias tribe elite". What makes Wahl remarkable is his ability to, as a Machias, completely rewrite his own personality to better suit his current predicament; in order to ensure his own victory, as the smallest chance existed that his current personality would cause him to lose in a fight against Laxus Dreyar, Wahl discarded his carefree persona and adopted one that was "heartless". Said change removed any ounce of frivolity in his character, and reduced him to an emotionless killing machine. History Plot Powers and Abilities Weakness: A Magic initially utilized by his proxy to create mechanical soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses, Weakness is a Magic that utilizes the basic processes of Alchemy to form its constructs. The real Wahl demonstrated the ability to additionally construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort, such as a Jupiter-like cannon, and even less complicated weapons, which include heat-seeking missiles and copper and zinc-infused 9mm bullets. One of the fundamental abilities of Weakness is to also allow him to examine, with his eyes, the body of the foe in question, which allows him to assess their overall statistics and abilities, as well as even view their internal organs. Alternatively, Wahl can also use his Weakness as a visual aid for attacking with his created products by locking on to targets that are within an adequate firing distance. *'Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon': Wahl constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wahl to accurately aim no less than 400 km away from his current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of the Christina), and it travels extremely fast; the members of Fairy Tail were afraid that the cannon was going to completely eradicate the guild. Although the beam did not hit its target, it proved itself powerful enough to completely destroy Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber. *'Railgun': Wahl alchemically creates a large, albeit slim, railgun that manifests itself and floats above his back. Said railgun is capable of firing a devastating payload of electricity at the target in question, however, the full extents of the damages it could have caused are unknown, as the payload was fired against a Lightning Dragon Slayer and immediately consumed. Magical Barrier Particle Nullification: Wahl has the ability to nullify and thus erase magical barriers, most notably Jutsu Shiki-type barriers. When doing so, not just the targeted barrier itself, but absolutely each and every kind of Magical Barrier Particle within such force-field is deleted as well. Machias Physiology: Like the Machias proxy created serving under him, Wahl has the ability to change his basic physique, with the added option, however, of only adjusting parts of his body to meet certain needs, such as his arms to compensate for, and match, the overwhelming physical strength Laxus Dreyar possesses. This change is not limited to his arms, and even stretches to his entire body and personality itself. *'Assault Mode': Owing to his status as a Machias, Wahl can change form in a manner similar to his proxy by redistributing the allocated flow of his Magic Power; such a change comes with the intended side-effect of altering his personality, turning him into a more menacing, emotionally distant character with a personality type he dubs as "heartless", directly contrasting his default "impulsive" character. Upon entering this mode, Wahl's appearance changes drastically, giving him a more robot-like appearance, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms capable of launching fireballs and energy orbs, as well as what appears to be firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor. *'Fire Blasts': Capable of being launched from the focal point of his palm, these fireballs are incredibly fast and dangerous, and when they ultimately explode, cover a radius that is roughly the size of Hargeon Port itself. *'Flight': The firearm-mounted wings shoot out jet-like stream that allows Wahl to fly. *'Missiles': From the pack mounted on his back, Wahl, after confirming the sure-hit of his missiles, launches them at his target. *'Anti-Matter Laser': Wahl's wrist disassembles itself, revealing a small, albeit powerful cannon that fires a laser. *'Etherion': By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power his cannon, Wahl purports himself capable of firing Etherion itself, and even prepped it for the eradication of his target, but ended up desisting, as firing inside the just-created Jutsu Shiki barrier risked harming Wahl himself. Immense Magic Power: As one of the Ten Commandments, Wahl has monstrous Magic Power; great enough for Minerva Orland, a fellow Commandment capable of manipulating space and time to her very whim and has Magic Power greater than Laxus Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes', to comment that Wahl was of similar strength to her, and to be no less than equal to the power of Azeroth's mightiest Mage: God Serena. Immense Durability: Whether due to his status as a machine or otherwise, Wahl has exhibited extreme amounts of durability, taking several extremely powerful hits from the immensely strong Laxus with no visible damage or other detriments to his person. However, it should be noted that Laxus' strikes were all imbued with lightning (which Wahl is immune to), a factor that may attribute to his overall lack of impediment. Electrical Immunity: Wahl is completely immune to electricity, however, by contrast, he is incapable of absorbing via a feature similar to Voltex Charge, and instead just exhibits a visual and general non-effectance, regardless of the actual strength of the lightning in question. Weaknesses *Can be beaten in groups. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Machias Category:Dark Mage Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Spriggan 12 Members